Before the Fall
by Wonder-Sock
Summary: Histoire réalisé pour "Les Prompts de Poudlard", idée de Kitty Madness. Rodolphus aime Bellatrix, et Bellatrix l'aime en retour. Cependant avant de pouvoir se marier, il va devoir en être jugé digne par la terrible matriarche Black et lui prouver qu'il respectera la devise de la famille : " Toujours Pur".


Cette histoire à été écrit pour la page "les Prompts de Poudlard" L'idée originale ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à Kitty Madness.

Je la reposte ici parce que je l'aime beaucoup, si vous voulez lire d'autre récit de ce style, je vous invite à aller voir les pages Facebook et ffnet des "Prompts de Poudlard", il y que des bonnes choses qui en sorte !

Laissez moi une petite review, que je sache quoi penser de ce que j'écris, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis !

L'étoffe glissa sur la peau, dévoilant le grain satiné et pale. Les boucles noires coulèrent sur les épaules nues, créant un agréable contraste. Les mains se perdirent, se cherchèrent, s'entrelacèrent, avides de plus. Tandis qu'elles dérivaient de plus en de plus, les caresses se firent plus pressantes, urgentes :

\- Rodolphus, haleta la jeune fille, attend.

\- Bella, s'il te plait, gémit le jeune homme.

\- Je ne veux pas, ce ne serait pas bien, dit elle en saisissant ses mains.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je t'aime, et j'ai cru comprendre que c'étais réciproque…

Bellatrix Black réajusta sa robe, se recoiffant d'un geste négligé malgré une légère rougeur encore présente sur ses joues :

\- Nous devons y retourner Rodolphus, il ne faudrait pas qu'on remarque notre absence.

Le jeune homme, qui devait avoir un peu moins de vingt ans se recoiffa également en maugréant :

\- Il ne faudrait pas que l'on remarque ton absence, tu veux dire. Imagine si l'on commençait à colporter des ragots sur le comportement de l'héritière de la très grande et fière lignée Black, finit-il ironiquement.

\- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi ! Ma tante est ici ce soir, il faut absolument que nous fassions bonnes figures, toi tout autant que moi !

Rodolphus émis un reniflement supérieur :

\- Je n'ai que faire de l'opinion d'une vieille dame sénile !

Le beau visage de Bellatrix rougit sous l'énervement et elle saisit le bras de son amant d'une poigne de fer, incrustant ses ongles sous la fine peau aristocratique :

\- Cette vieille sénile, comme tu dis, siffla la jeune fille, est plus pure que toute ta famille réunie et a encore plus d'influence qu'Abraxas Malfoy. Elle tuerait pour éviter le déshonneur sur la famille Black… Empêcher nos fiançailles ne serait donc rien pour elle.

\- Pardon ? Nos fiançailles, demanda Rodolphus complètement perdu.

\- Bien sur ! Tu pensais que nous allions rester dans ce flou encore longtemps ? Tu l'as dis toi-même : je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Nous allons donc nous fiancer. Cela serait mal vu que nous continuons de nous voir sans rien officialiser. Ma mère est en train de tout préparer...

\- Attend, attend Bella ! Tu vas trop vite ! Tu ne peux pas simplement décider, comme ça, d'un coup, que nous allons fiancer ! Il faut que j'en parle à ma famille avant que vous prépariez quoi que ce soit ! J'ai besoin de leur accord !

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire condescendent :

\- Chéri, tu envisages sérieusement que ta famille puisse refuser notre union ? Mon pauvre, notre mariage serait la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver, finit la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte et en sortant, personne ne refuserait un mariage avec Black. Personne de sensé en tout cas.

L'héritier Lestranges la suivit en jurant, sortant du placard à balais où ils s'étaient réfugiés, avec toute la classe dont il était capable vu les circonstances :

\- Bella ! Attend !

La jeune fille se retourna, plaçant dans ce simple geste tout le flegme et le désintéressement dont elle était capable :

\- Quand tu dis que ta mère est en train de tout préparé… que veux tu dire par « tout » ?

-Elle à commencer à se renseigner pour le traiteur, énuméra la jeune fille, elle à commencer à faire la liste des invités… Mais finalement elle n'a pas pus faire grand-chose pour l'instant, puisqu'il manque un élément fondamental.

\- Un élément fondamental ? Lequel ?

La jeune fille lissa sa longue robe d'un geste sec :

\- Tu dois être présenté à ma famille.

\- J'ai déjà été présenté à ta famille, Bella, répliqua le garçon d'un air las, j'ai vu tes parents, ta sœur Narcissa…

\- Mais ils n'ont aucunes importances ! c'est ma tante la chef de la famille Black. C'est elle qui devra décider si tu es un bon parti.

\- Et donc quoi ? Tu vas me faire défiler devant elle comme un vulgaire bovin, s'enerva Rodolphus.

\- Ne soit pas grossier je te prie, gronda Bellatrix.

\- Je suis juste réaliste Bella !

\- Tu sais comment sont les familles de sang Pur. Bien que tes manières laissent parfois à désirer, il me semble que tu en fais partie, répondit vicieusement la brune.

Le jeune homme accusa le coup en serrant les dents :

\- Nous nous sommes absentés bien trop longtemps, releva la jeune fille en tendant son bras à son amant, retournons dans la salle de bal.

La fête battait son plein, quelques musiciens jouaient sur une petite estrade, et des elfes passaient parmi les invités pour leurs proposer des amuses bouches ou des rafraichissements. Rodolphus avait été séparé de Bellatrix qui s'était retrouvée accaparée par des vieilles pies qui ne cherchait qu'à être vu en présence de l'héritière Black, et peut être tenter de présenter leurs fils. Rodolphus grinça des dents en pensant à tous ces blancs becs qui tournaient autours de son amante. Peut être qu'au final ces fiançailles empressée étaient pour le mieux, il ne supporterait pas de voir tout ces garçons autour de sa magnifique petite amie. Surtout quand celle-ci semblait s'en délecter :

\- Comment se passe la soirée Rodolphus ? Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé.

Le jeune garçon accoudé au mur tourna nonchalamment la tête pour rencontrer le doux visage de Narcissa, la sœur de Bellatrix :

\- La fête est magnifique, sourit il en levant son verre, mais on ne pouvait s'attendre à rien d'autre de la part de la future Madame Malfoy.

\- Rhooo arrête, rougit la jeune fille en le poussant de l'épaule, ce ne sont que nos fiançailles…

\- Que vos fiançailles, fit semblant de s'étonner le jeune Lestranges, mais, par Merlin à quoi ressemblera votre mariage ? Serait je autorisé à y assister comme je ne fais pas partie d'une aussi bonne famille que les Black. Ce serait peut être mieux pour ma propre santé après tout. Qui sait, il se peut que devant tant de luxe et de classe je ne fasse une sorte de malaise ! Tu comprends ce sera trop pour mon petit cœur …

\- Tu es bien trop cynique Rodolphus, sourit doucement la jeune fille, et puis j'ai entendu dire que tu devrais faire partie de la famille sous peu.

\- Étais-je le seul à ne pas être au courant, grogna le jeune homme en sirotant son verre.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir.

\- Ce n'est pas les fiançailles en elle-même qui me mette de cette humeur, mais plutôt le fait qu'on me prévienne au dernier moment et que je doive me faire juger par une vieille sénile qui aura le pouvoir de m'interdire de me marier à Bella…

\- Oh tu sais Lucius est passé par là aussi, il a dut passer une journée au square Grimmaud, chez ma tante Walburga pour qu'elle se décide si oui ou non notre mariage serait bénéfique pour la famille Black.

\- Et ça s'est passé comment ?

Narcissa fit une grimace :

\- Et bien… disons qu'il ne le refera pas une deuxième fois.

Rodolphus soupira de lassitude, tandis que son regard se reportait sur Bellatrix en train de sourire à un jeune homme qui lui faisait également des sourires débordant d'hypocrisie :

\- J'imagine que c'est pour le mieux.

\- Mais oui, l'encouragea Narcissa, voit ça comme un mauvais moment à passer !

Un léger silence s'installa avant que le jeune homme ne demande :

\- Comment ça s'est passé pour votre sœur ? Quand elle à voulu présenter…

Le regard de Narcissa se fixa dans le vague tandis qu'elle portait distraitement son verre à ses lèvres avant de murmurer dans un souffle :

\- Pas très bien…

Et le silence retomba à nouveau, cette fois bien plus pesant.

Le lendemain Rodolphus se réveilla au manoir Lestranges, il se leva luttant contre le mal de tête lui lacérant les tempes. Le jeune homme descendit rapidement dans la salle à manger où il trouva ses parents en train de petit déjeuner, déjà habillé pour sortir :

\- Ah Rodolphus, releva son père, nous nous demandions quand tu te joindrais à nous !

\- Désolée je n'avais pas vu l'heure, répondit le garçon en s'étirant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur…

\- Nous avons reçue une lettre, coupa son père.

Le jeune garçon relava à peine, trop occupé à beurré son toast :

\- Cette lettre te concerne, Rodolphus, insista le patriarche Lestranges en fronçant les sourcils devant le désintérêt de son fils.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes fait un devoir de la lire j'imagine, ironisa Rodolphus.

Eurydice Lestrange fit un sourire désolée devant le ton ironique de son fils, tandis qu'une veine commençait à battre sur la tempe de son mari :

\- Tu es invité chez les Black, dans deux jours.

\- C'est tout ? Une lettre n'était pas nécessaire dans ce cas là.

\- Tu es invité chez Walburga Black, reprit son père en faisant glisser la lettre jusqu'à son fils.

Celui la prit en fronçant les sourcils et commença à la lire :

\- Apparemment tu vas te fiancer avec Bellatrix… Quand comptais-tu nous le dire ?

\- Ton père et moi somme très heureux de l'apprendre, apaisa Eurydice, nous aurions cependant souhaité avoir du temps afin de pouvoir prendre du recul sur cette proposition.

\- Parce qu'il est envisageable de refuser peut être, demanda sarcastiquement Rodolphus en se rappelant des paroles de Bellatrix.

\- Il n'est pas question de refuser, grogna Malfurion Lestrange, c'est une question de respect ! tu aurais du nous avertir plus tôt.

\- Mon très cher père, répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix doucereuse, sachez, tout autant que cela puisse vous intéresser, que j'ai été informé de mes propre fiançailles pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Si vous avez quelques réclamations à faire, je vous prie de les adresser à la très noble et pure famille Black, finit il la voix dégoulinant de cynisme.

Son père lui lança un regard noir qu'il ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à lire la lettre d'un air attentif.

\- Hum dans deux jours donc … vous savez ou se trouve leur demeure ?

\- Bien sur, grogna Malfurion, mais il y a un gardien du secret. Un membre de la famille Black viendra te chercher le moment venu. Tu le saurais si tu prenais la peine de lire cette maudite lettre jusqu'à la fin.

\- Comment font-ils lors d'importantes réceptions, si les gens ne peuvent pas se rendre chez eux, demanda le garçon sans relever la pique.

\- La famille Black est très puissante, rappela doucement Eurydice, ce ne doit pas être très compliqué pour eux de préparer une réception ailleurs que chez eux. Les Black sont une famille très mystérieuse, ils tiennent beaucoup à leur vie privée.

\- Je vois, marmonna le garçon.

\- Tu devrais mettre les prochains jours à profit pour étudier un peu l'histoire de cette famille. Walburga est une femme très stricte qui accorde beaucoup d'importance au sang et à la famille, proposa Eurydice, montre lui que les Lestrange sont également une famille raffinée.

\- De toute façon, rit narquoisement le jeune homme, je pense que la pauvre vieille a déjà vu pire ! Quand on pense à ce qu'a osé ramener Andromeda…

\- J'espère que tu éviteras de ramener ce genre de sujets sur la table quand tu seras au manoir Black, grogna son père, ne vas pas tout gâcher par simple provocation.

\- Ton père a raison Rodolphus, tempéra Eurydice, les Black ne se sont pas encore remis des actes d'Andromeda, évite de retourner le couteau dans la plaie…

\- C'est bon je serais sage ! Je saurais faire honneur à la lignée Lestrange …

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi mon fils, grogna Malfurion en replongeant dans son journal.

Rodolphus mis les jours suivant à profit. Il revu la généalogie des principales familles de Sang Pur, les manières, et toutes les autre connaissances qui lui semblaient pouvoir lui être utile. C'est pourquoi il se sentait plutôt confiant en attendant le membre de la famille Black dans son salon. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand un jeune garçon apparut dans sa cheminée entouré d'un halo de flamme verdâtre :

\- Bonjour, dit celui-ci avec un petit sourire suffisant, mon nom est Sirius Black. Je suis là pour accompagner Rodolphus Lestrange au manoir Black. Il sera de retour demain vers huit heures.

Rodolphus jeta un regard sur son père qui semblait sur le point de s'étouffer. Quel pire affront que d'envoyer un môme pour une affaire telle que celle-ci. La famille Black, fidèle à elle-même montrait ainsi son total désintérêt pour la famille Lestrange. Rodolphus jeta un coup d'œil au petit Sirius, celui-ci devait avoir onze ou douze et il respirait déjà la même morgue que Bellatrix. Le jeune homme soupira, si tout les Black étaient les mêmes ce n'allait pas être une journée de tout repos.

\- Nous y allons Monsieur, demanda le garçon en retournant vers la cheminée sans un regard en arrière.

Rodolphus fit un signe de tête à ses parents tandis que le garçon jetait des sorts sur la cheminée et il le suivit dans les flammes vertes, vers le manoir Black.

En arrivant, il se retint de tousser malgré les cendres qui lui encombraient les poumons. Il épousseta ses vêtements d'un geste vif et redressa la tête. Il se trouvait dans se qui semblait être une entrée plusieurs portes encadraient la pièce et un escalier menait aux étages supérieurs. Sirius lui fit un geste pour l'inviter à le suivre. Il lui fit traverser plusieurs couloirs avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent devant une grande porte entrouverte d'où s'échappait un bruit de conversations :

\- J'ai amené le fils Lestrange, s'exclama le petit garçon en déboulant dans la pièce.

Rodolphus prit le temps d'observer la pièce, tandis que les conversations se taisaient, il se trouvait dans un vaste salon aux murs remplis de livres sauf un, où se dressait une immense tapisserie qui semblait représenter un arbre généalogique :

\- Ce ne sont pas des façons Sirius ! Essaie de faire honneur à ton sang pour une fois ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé !

Tandis que le garçon répondait en jurant dans sa barbe, Rodolphus observa celle qui devait être Walburga Black. La première chose qui le frappa fut son âge. Au lieu de la vieille dame pleine de rides et à l'air acariâtre qu'il s'attendait à voir, se tenant une femme qui semblait avoir autour des quarante ans. Elle était très belle, les traits fins, ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon strict étaient tels qu'on aurait pu croire que le nom Black était un hommage à leur couleur. Ses lèvres étaient fines, pincées recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvre pourpre, presque noir. Mais le plus frappant restait tout de même ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient d'un bleu extrêmement pâle, contrastant avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient comme deux lames qui épinglèrent le jeune Lestrange, pourtant plein d'assurance jusqu'ici, et qui tentèrent de s'immiscer sans aucune douceur dans son esprit. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire faussement gêné face aux deux perles pâles qui le fixant et fit une petite révérence :

\- Lady Black, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'espère de tout cœur que ces moments passés en votre compagnie et celle de votre famille seront aussi agréables pour vous que pour moi.

La sorcière renifla d'un air supérieur :

\- Nous ne somme pas ici « pour passer un agréable moment », sinon croyez moi, je me passerais bien de votre compagnie.

Le sourire de Rodolphus se crispa tandis que Walburga continuait :

\- Je vous présente mon mari Orion Black, mon ainé, Sirius, que vous connaissez déjà et mon cadet Regulus.

\- C'est un plaisir, commença Orion, de vous rencontrer Rodolphus. Bellatrix ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre sujet et j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour votre famille. La famille Lestrange…

\- Nous allions petit déjeuner, le coupa Walburga d'un ton péremptoire, vous vous joindrez bien à nous ?

\- Avec joie, grinça Rodolphus en plaquant de nouveau un grand sourire sur son visage.

La maitresse de maison se leva emportant avec elle les lourds plis de sa longue robe victorienne, et toute la famille la suivit, Orion avec un léger sourire d'excuse, Sirius avec un regard de défiance et le petit Regulus avec un regard curieux plein de candeur.

Le jeune Lestrange suivit la famille et déboucha dans un large salon au centre duquel trônait une table ronde déjà recouverte de nombreux plats. Il laissa les Black s'installer, ne laissant plus qu'une place entre Walburga et Sirius. Retenant son mouvement de recul, Rodolphus s'assit gracieusement, posant délicatement sa serviette sur ses genoux sous le regard scrutateur de la matriarche Black.

\- Vous allez vous mariez à Bella, demanda une voix fluette.

Rodolphus releva la tête pour regarder Regulus qui rougit et semblait vouloir disparaitre sous la table :

\- Regulus, pesta Mrs Black, je ne te permets pas de tel familiarité !

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser mère, répondit le garçon en se ratatinant.

Le jeune Lestrange observa la scène d'un air détaché mais au fond il bouillait : il savait que ce n'allait pas être une journée facile mais il n'était même pas sept heure et la matriarche lui était déjà insupportable. Par contre le petit Regulus lui, était adorable. Il ressemblait à bien des égards à Narcissa, il avait ce coté doux qui n'était certainement pas un trait des Black :

\- Ce midi, nous serons rejoins par Bellatrix ainsi que Narcissa et son futur époux pour le déjeuner. Vous connaissez Lucius j'imagine Rodolphus, demanda d'un ton supérieur Walburga.

\- Je l'ai croisé à quelques reprises, hélas je pense que Mr Malfoy à un travail très prenant et mes études me demande beaucoup de mon propre temps également donc nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de sympathiser.

\- Vraiment, demanda la matriarche, c'est étonnant. Je pensais que si vous aviez le temps de … fricoter avec ma nièce malgré votre emplois du temps très chargé, vous pouviez également trouver du temps pour connaitre les personnes qui se trouve en haut de l'échelle … Mais j'imagine que nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités. Nous ne pouvons pas tous avoir de l'ambition n'est ce pas, finit elle avec un sourire condescendant.

Le sourire du jeune homme vacilla. Il attrapa un scone qu'il observa avant de répondre d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai que quelques modestes ambitions … Comme celle de me faire un nom moi-même, que j'aurais acquis par ma valeur et non parce que je me serais aplati devant d'autre. Je pense que j'aurais tout le temps de m'entretenir avec Lucius lorsque je serais devenue quelqu'un, finit il en regardant la matriarche Black dans les yeux.

Celle-ci pinça les lèvres et prit une expression telle qu'on aurait pu penser que le toast dans lequel elle venait de croquer était recouvert d'un produit particulièrement aigre. Un léger rire se fit entendre du coté d'Orion Black qui reçut en retour un regard particulièrement meurtrier de sa femme :

\- Ma chère, tempera t il, vous ne pouvez pas niez que ce jeune homme ne manque pas de panache.

\- Du panache, siffla celle-ci, j'appelle cela de l'insolence.

\- Appelez cela comme bon vous semble, concéda son mari, concluant ainsi un combat qu'il savait perdu d'avance.

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence religieux. Rodolphus observa les deux enfants Black, ceux-ci ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient même pas. Le garçon retint un soupir, s'il avait pensé que les parents de Bellatrix s'étaient montrés froids à son égard quand il avait commencé à la fréquenter, il s'était trompé. Rien ne pouvait égaler l'ambiance qui régnait chez la matriarche Black. Rodolphus ferma les yeux un court instant : Il avait un but précis, il ne faisait pas tout cela en vain. C'était aujourd'hui que tout se jouait, qu'on décidait si oui ou non il pourrait épouser Bellatrix.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils se fréquentaient de façon romantique, mais la jeune Black avait toujours exercé une certaine fascination sur lui. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, il faut dire que lors de ses premiers temps à Poudlard, le château semblait avoir chaque jour de quoi l'émerveiller, mais quand il l'avait vu, il n'avait plus jamais pu détourner le regard d'elle. Chaque parcelle de son être dégageait une assurance et un charisme sauvage. C'était une femme forte qui ne l'avait nullement attendue pour exister, et qui était la personnification du mot indomptable. Il avait réussit à devenir son ami lors de sa quatrième année et était resté à cette place pendant des années avant qu'un jour, Bellatrix l'embrase sauvagement, l'enchainant ainsi à jamais à elle.

Il serait près à tout pour cette femme, pour pouvoir rester à ses cotés… Passer une journée avec sa tante aussi imbuvable soit elle, n'était rien. De plus Malfoy l'avait fait et celui ci n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son courage… Même si le blond était partie avec un léger avantage par rapport à lui, puisque sa famille était bien plus puissante que la sienne, talonnant de peu la famille Black.

\- Venez avec moi Rodolphus, adjoint Walburga Black une fois le repas terminé, nous avons assez perdu de temps.

Le jeune homme suivit la matriarche à travers les couloirs qui les ramenèrent au salon ou Sirius l'avait amené à son arrivé. Là, Walburga se retourna vers lui, le visage figé et froid et prit la parole :

\- Nous nous trouvons ici dans le salon Black, il est dédié à la détente, à la lecture, la conversation ainsi que l'étude. Sur ces mur, continua t elle, se trouve une petite partie de la collection Black, la vraie bibliothèque se trouve à l'étage et contient des livres qui remontent à des temps ou votre famille faisait encore partie de la plèbe, expliqua la femme avec un sourire qu'on aurait pu juger compatissant si ses yeux ne criaient pas à quel point elle le méprisait

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, continua t elle le visage redevenue froid, ce pan de mur est dénué de livre puisque il est orné d'une tapisserie représentant la généalogie Black. Surmonté bien sur de notre devise …

\- « Toujours Pur », finit Rodolphus dont l'agacement devenait clairement tangible devant l'attitude inutilement prolixe et hypocrite de la matriarche Black, Cependant il me semble que vous prenez un certain plaisir à effacer de cet arbre tous les membres de la très noble famille Black qui pourrait la faire mentir, fit-il remarquer en pointant ce qui ressemblait à des brulures dans la tapisserie, je crois me souvenir que vous avez trois nièces et non deux….

Le visage de Walburga devint plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, puis prit une couleur rouge inquiétante :

\- Veuillez cesser incessamment ces sottises insensées, éructa t elle, je ne vous permettrais pas de proférer de telles insanités dans ma demeure !

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder avec insistance les multiples brulures d'un air faussement embêté, tout en songeant intérieurement que Mrs Black avait du mérite, au moins pour avoir prononcé d'une seule traite une telle allitération.

\- Ne vous avisez plus de m'insulter de la sorte jeune homme, rappelez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Rodolphus se crispa pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait posé le pied dans la demeure, à peine une heure avant. Il s'était laissé emporter et il se doutait que son écart allait se faire ressentir.

\- Maintenant que nous avons mis cela au clair, revenons à notre présence ici, dit Walburga en se dirigeant vers les livres et en saisissant un, j'espère que votre latin et votre grec ancien sont bon parce que c'est ce que nous allons voir tout de suite.

Et la matinée passa ainsi, la matriarche lui fit traduire un nombre incalculable de vieux grimoires, le sermonnant à la moindre nuance négligée. Et ce ne furent pas seulement les langues anciennes qui furent mises à l'épreuve, mais également plusieurs idiomes parlé par les créatures magiques telles que le Gobelbabil. Vers onze heures, Rodolphus était déjà lessivé, ses nerfs étaient sur le point de craquer devant la rigueur quasi inhumaine de la matriarche :

\- … La révolte dura dix sept jours, à ce moment là Ragnuk Ier, prit la décision d'emmener ses troupes…

-« Ces troupes »? Vous vous moquez de moi ! Mordred qui vous à appris le Gobelbabil ? J'ose espérer pour vous que c'étais un enfant, sinon je me devrais de mettre cela sur le compte de votre intellect déficient!

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et reprit aussi calmement qu'il put :

\- Il prit la décision d'emmener son peuple dans les landes…

\- Stop, soupira Walburga d'un air dramatique, stop. Arrêtons ici cette torture, je pense que j'ai maintenant une idée assez claire de votre niveau.

Rodolphus grinça des dents : il ne fallait pas trois heures pour évaluer son niveau en moins de cinq langues ! La matriarche Black cherchait à lui faire perdre son calme, c'étais certain. Il parlait couramment cinq langues vivantes humaines, quatre langues mortes et trois langues magiques. La tante de Bellatrix ne l'avait interrogé que sur deux langues mortes et deux langues magiques, certes de façon intraitable mais sans chercher à savoir si son savoir s'étendait au-delà. Comment pouvait-il montrer sa valeur quand cette femme ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion.

\- Vous avez conscience que vous n'avez fait qu'effleurer mes connaissances linguistiques, demanda t il.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je sais parler couramment douze langues, de plus je …

\- Douze langues, répéta Walburga, manifestement hilare, mon pauvre ami votre grec ancien est pitoyable, et je ne parlerais même pas de votre connaissance des runes qui est plus que lacunaire… Vous maitrisez à peine ces langues, pourtant basique et vous osez me parlez de douze langues ? Vous ne manquez pas de culot ! Êtes-vous vraiment sur de vouloir vous marier avec ma nièce ? Vous semblez travaillez d'arrache pied pour parvenir au contraire, sourit Walburga en sortant de la pièce dans un tourbillon de tissus.

Rodolphus le suivit en grognant dans sa barbe : cette femme ne savait que le rabaisser, c'étais insupportable. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir au moment ou Regulus descendait les escaliers, celui-ci lui fit un sourire timide que le plus vieux lui rendit. Il appréciait déjà ce garçon, mais c'étais peut être dut au fait que c'étais celui qui le traitait le mieux dans cette famille.

\- Alors, demanda le garçon, comment c'est passé la matinée ?

Rodolphus grimaça arrachant un petit rire au plus jeune :

\- Je vois, reprit il, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je crois que Lucius était dans un état pire que vous…

\- Vraiment, demanda le plus vieux, son égo remontant d'un coup.

\- Oui, surtout à la fin du déjeuné. j'ai cru qu'il allait poignarder mère avec le couteau à dessert. En somme, finit Regulus avec un sourire désolé, j'espère que vos nerfs tiennent le choc parce que c'est loin d'être finis.

Le jeune Lestrange entra dans la salle à manger en grinçant des dents, il fut cependant accueillit par une vue qui illumina sa journée :

\- Bellatrix !

La jeune fille tourna nonchalamment la tête vers lui avant de lui offrir son sourire si particulier, à la fois sensuel et espiègle mais également sauvage comme une lionne devant sa proie. Cependant il y avait autre chose dans ce sourire, un je ne sais quoi qui changeait tout pour lui. Une petite lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux qui l'attirait pourtant comme une lampe attirerait un insecte. Sa bouche carmin étirée pour dévoilée les dents blanches comme des bouts d'ivoires, le rouge sur le blanc comme un meurtre cachée. Les pommettes hautes et fardée comme ceux d'une poupée.

C'était ça, Bellatrix était une poupée, une poupée détraquée, imprévisible dans sa folie… Une poupée qu'il voulait garder pour lui et admirer jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Rodolphus, répondit la jeune fille, je suis heureuse de te voir, finit elle en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Comment vas-tu mon cher, demanda Narcissa en apparaissant aux coté de sa sœur.

\- Je ne peux que me porter à merveille en présence des divines créatures que vous êtes, répondit le jeune homme d'un air charmeur.

Le doux visage de Narcissa rougit quelque peu tandis que le sourire de Bellatrix se faisait plus doux :

\- Rodolphus ! Enfin je vous rencontre ! On ne fait que me parler de vous où que j'aille !

Lucius Malfoy s'avança, l'air avenant et les deux hommes échangèrent une forte poignée de main :

\- Si c'est Narcissa et Bella qui vous ont parlé de moi, ne les croyez pas, ces femmes sont diaboliques avec moi, sourit franchement le jeune homme.

\- Et bien pour être sincère ça ne vient pas uniquement d'elles. Il semblerait que votre seule intelligence ait réussie à faire parler de vous jusqu'au Ministère.

\- Oh vraiment, demanda Rodolphus en croisant le regard noir de Walburga, vous me flattez Mr Malfoy.

\- Epargnez nous votre fausse humilité, rit Lucius, quoi qu'il en soit vous n'aurez pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver du travail, je pense que le Bureau des affaires internationale sera très heureux de vous compter parmi ses membres.

\- Rodolphus travaille très dur, déclara Bellatrix en s'accrochant à son bras, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

\- Certes, certes, intervint la voix grinçante de Walburga, pouvons nous, s'il vous plait passer à table !

Le groupe se tourna vers la table et chacun s'assit. Le jeune garçon se retrouva encore ainsi à coté de la matriarche Black, mais heureusement, Bellatrix se trouvait également à ses coté. Celle ci lui prit la main sous la table et lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

Les plats ne tardèrent pas à arriver, portés par une multitude de petits elfes de maisons. Les Black avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands et il y avait donc de la tourte au rognons, des aubergines farcies, du gibier, des champignons et toute une myriade de plat tous plus gouteux les uns que les être.

Le repas sembla se passer sans encombre, chacun parlait avec enthousiasme. Cependant un observateur plus attentif aurait remarqué l'état de tension extrême dans lequel semblait se trouver l'héritier Lestrange, son sourire crispé et ses gestes plus sec qu'à l'usuel. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus, il sentait le regard de Walburga le bruler comme un sort cuisant, elle ne le lâchant pas de tout le repas, retenant ses moindres faits et gestes, les moindres paroles qu'il prononçait.

\- Avez-vous entendu parler de ce jeune homme qui se fait appeler Voldemort, demanda soudain Orion Black, Lucius j'ai entendu qu'il avait déjà ses appuis au ministère. L'avez-vous croisé ?

\- Si je l'ai croisé ? j'ai même eu l'immense honneur de lui parler !

\- Cessez ce suspens inutile, asséna Walburga, quelle sont vos impressions ?

Lucius lui envoya un regard déçu en voyant qu'elle le privait de tous ses effets théâtraux. Cependant il baissa la voix pour enchainer d'un air secret :

\- Il semblerait qu'il recrute des fidèles. Ce jeune homme…. Il a de grandes idées, pour nous, pour revaloriser le sang. Mais le Ministère est gangréné de Sangs de Bourbe et de traitres à leurs sangs, ils ne le laisseront rien faire…

\- Il n'oserait tout de même pas faire un coup d'état, demanda Narcissa.

\- Ca serait du génie, murmura Bellatrix assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Pas tout de suite, mais quelque chose se prépare et je ferais tout pour en faire partie, enchaina Lucius avec fougue, j'ai déjà été approché par quelqu'un… Je vous présenterais si vous voulez. Rodolphus, il y a un meeting bientôt pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas ?

Un blanc s'installa tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers le garçon, celui-ci se sentant mal à l'aise sous le regard de tous les Black qui l'entouraient :

\- Vous devriez saisir la chance que Lucius vous offre mon garçon, envoya vicieusement Walburga.

Rodolphus lui lança un regard désintéressé avant de répondre :

\- Ils m'ont déjà approché moi et un de mes amis, Avery, à l'Université. Ce groupe… ils se font appeler les Mangemorts, nous… Nous avons décidé d'en faire partie, dit-il en relevant les yeux, nous recevrons la marque de notre allégeance durant le meeting.

\- Mais ça peut être dangereux, s'exclama Narcissa, et si…

\- Ne fais pas ta couarde Narcissa, lâcha dédaigneusement Bellatrix, supporter des idées qui vont à l'encontre de la masse a toujours été dangereux mais c'est ainsi qu'on change l'histoire, s'exclama t elle avec son sourire si particulier, ce monde est pourri, il est nécessaire de le purger !

\- Comment se fait il qu'ils vous aient approché, demanda la matriarche Black en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il semblerait qu'il est entendu parler de moi, tout comme Lucius a entendu parler de moi. Nous avons déjà discuté d'ambition Mrs Black, continua le garçon avec un sourire faussement gêné, je vous avais alors, il me semble, exposé mes propres aspirations. A savoir, me reposer sur mon travail et non mon nom pour me faire connaitre.

Walburga la regarda en serrant fort ses couverts, et Rodolphus sourit en se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit Regulus à propos de Lucius et de son envie de meurtre.

\- Quelqu'un désire un café, demanda soudainement Orion, tentant de faire disparaitre le malaise qui s'était installé

Quelques minutes plus tard Rodolphus se trouvait dehors, dans le petit jardin, en compagnie de Lucius et Bellatrix. Ceux-ci parlaient encore de Voldemort :

\- Grace à lui, nous pourrions à nouveau utiliser la magie noire !

\- Comme si nous ne pouvions pas l'utiliser maintenant, rit Bellatrix en sirotant son café.

\- Mais pas de façon légal ! Imagine comme cela nous simplifierait la vie.

\- J'ai bien compris Lucius ne t'inquiète pas, je vous soutiens totalement dans votre initiative. Il est plus que temps que la vermine Moldue reprenne la place qui lui sied, c'est-à-dire à nos pieds.

\- Nous nous dirigeons vers des temps sombre, murmura Rodolphus en regardant au fond du jardin.

\- Que veux-tu dire, demanda Bellatrix en lui prenant la main d'un air tendre.

Rodolphus caressa sa main et regarda se visage qu'il aimait tant :

\- Tout cela ne pourra conduire qu'à une seule chose Bella…

\- La guerre, finit Lucius d'un ton fataliste.

\- En effet, pas tout de suite certes, mais tôt ou tard un affrontement aura lieux, reprit Rodolphus tenant toujours la main de Bellatrix, on ne pourra pas mettre à bas les vieilles institutions comme ça. Et lorsque ce conflit commencera, chaque sorcier devra choisir son camp…

-Et nous serons ensemble, le coupa Bellatrix une flamme dans les yeux, nous nous battrons ensemble, pour nos valeurs, pour ce en quoi nous croyons… et pour nous deux. Je veux me battre pour toi.

\- Et je veux me battre pour toi aussi Bella, pour que nous vivions dans un monde nouveau, ensemble.

….

Rodolphus se dirigeait vers la balançoire au fond du jardi,, il arriva silencieusement derrière Regulus :

\- Tu es seul ?

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers lui sans cessé de se balancer :

\- Vous savez, dit il en éludant la question, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, Mère ne s'opposera pas à vos fiançailles avec Bella.

\- Et qu'et ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça, demanda Rodolphus avec un sourire tendre vers l'enfant.

\- Mère à de l'estime pour le savoir et le pouvoir, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous avez les deux.

\- Tu n'a pas vu grand-chose de moi mon garçon, répondit l'héritier Lestrange en lui offrant un sourire qu'il voulait mystérieux.

\- « Toujours Pur », murmura le garçon, Vous êtes prêt à vous battre pour cela… Cela me suffit, et ça suffira à Mère.

Un silence s'installa seulement troublé par le léger grincement de la balançoire :

\- Tu es spécial, déclara Rodolphus en fixant le garçon.

\- Moi ? spécial, rit celui-ci, le visage rouge de gêne, je ne crois pas non.

-Moi j'ai ce sentiment ancré en moi, ce sentiment que tu ferras de grandes choses, répliqua Rodolphus d'un ton doux.

Le garçon resta silencieux, le regard fixé sur un point à l'horizon :

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je compte épouser ta cousine, rit Rodolphus d'un air gêné, donc il sera de mon devoir de vous protéger. C'est pour cela que je veux rejoindre Voldemort, pour protéger mes proches… dont toi.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau que Regulus brisa finalement :

\- J'ai peur, vous savez, dit finalement le garçon, vous avez dit qu'il y aura une guerre…. Je ne veux pas mourir…. Et je ne veux pas que des gens de ma famille meurent !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Rodolphus en s'asseyant à coté du garçon et en lui faisant un sourire plein d'assurance. Tout se passera bien pour nous. Je te le promets.


End file.
